Vehicles include instrument panels to communicate information indicative of operation to an operator. For example, motor vehicles may include instrument panels with several gauges and dials that communicate vehicle conditions such as speed, engine rpm, temperature, and oil pressure, among other operational parameters.
An instrument panel and gauge is a functional element of a vehicle dashboard, but also contributes to the aesthetic appearance and impression of the vehicle. Light guides and multiple LEDS are typically assembled within a housing to distribute light to the face of the instrument cluster. Each LED requires electronics associated with it.
Therefore, housing assemblies are typically used hide the LEDs, circuit boards, light guides, and/or associated electronics, while allowing an aesthetically pleasing display or instrument cluster to be seen by a user. Such housing assemblies have multiple pieces that are snapped together. Each snap must line up and be properly molded, and the parts must be coordinated to fit together.